Being Late and Drunk Isn't So Good
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: *One shot! Hermione gets a little out of hand, and her dearest must do something he needs to do...*better than it sounds!* please review! *songfic on the song "Friends Don't Let Friend's Dial Drunk" by the Plain White T's*


Draco Malfoy sat on the black couch waiting for his fiancé as he glared harshly at the warm fire in front of him. The whole flat was dark, save the light from the fire. Draco picked up the glass of Firewhiskey on the coffee table in front of him and drank the whole thing, when he heard an immediate fumble of keys outside the front door. The sound was much too familiar as he had heard it too many times. Something had to be done.

Hermione Granger stumbled into her flat, laughing obnoxiously, obviously inebriated beyond control. She stumbled through the dark flat when she was almost ran into Draco's fist holding a plastic cup full of a purple liquid.

"Drink it," came his cold voice, and Hermione, too wellied to protest, drank the mixture, immediately making a face thereafter. Her muddled brain cleared and her bleary eyes cleared as well.  
"Draco!" Hermione cried. Draco glared daggers at her so harsh that she took an involuntary step back. Draco took a step forward and Hermione mirrored his steps backwards. "Draco? I'm sorry for being out so late, really! I-I must have lost track of time and I-I…" Gazing at his piercing grey eyes made Hermione feel weak. He seemed so superior as he towered over her 5'6" height with his 6'1" body. "I love you," Hermione murmured weakly. She backed up against the wall, and Draco just kept her there, never letting his gaze falter.

"_Those are all very beautiful words, but actions speak louder, in case you haven't heard. I'm all alone, while your out on the town drinking with your friends._" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you'd want to go with us! We'd be delighted for you to join us! You know that it's a nightly thing-" The words died on her lips as she met his gaze once again.

"_You can say all these beautiful things, but they don't mean nothing. No, they don't mean a thing, gotta back it up, but you're just backing down, tell me how this ends,_" he said with an icy coldness in his voice.

"Dr-Draco! We're getting married! Y-you proposed! We're getting married…" she whispered. Draco put his arms to the sides of Hermione's head, making her feel even smaller and more afraid of his icy gaze.

"_If you think it's possible that anything is possible, but I think you're impossible, I hope you prove me wrong_!" he said coldly.

"Draco, but I love-" Draco pushed off the wall and began to pace.

"_You only call me after you've had a feud, you only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do. Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't! If you really want me you just got to let me know_!"

"Draco, I _do_ love you and I _do_ want you!" Hermione approached him and put her arms around his neck, like she had so many nights before. Before he could say a word, she smashed her lips against his, kissing him with passion, but unlike the other nights, Draco pulled away from her. Hermione stood, her amber eyes wide with surprise. Draco glared at her.

"_Same old thing happens every night, you get me going, and then you say goodbye. I'm heated up, and you just leave me there to take care of myself._" Hermione gaped, then huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I would say the same for you, sir!" she said angrily and shoved a finger against his chest. "You think it's the same old thing? Well, let me tell you a thing mister!" she shouted. Draco just shook his head.

"Hermione…"

"Is my drinking a problem for you? Then cancel the bloody wedding!" she yelled. Draco shook his head again, his white-blonde hair moving gracefully on his head.

"_Don't get mad, don't get all wound up. Just get your act together, or baby give it up. Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help._"

Somehow knowing that anger wasn't going to solve anything, Hermione cooled down.

"I'm sorry I keep drinking, but I do want your help! I can't imagine not spending my whole life without you. I love you," she murmured. Draco glared disgustedly at her.

"_You only call me when there's no one around you, only want to come up when you know I'm going down. Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't! If you really want me you just got to let me know_!" he yelled. Hermione cringed. Draco took a deep breath.

"_You got to show me you mean it, if you really mean it, you're talking to me like you mean it, and I don't believe it_!" Draco stormed off to his room. "I'm calling the wedding off till you've got your head on straight," he snapped, but just as he touched his knob, a small hand barely touched his shoulder. He froze.

"Draco, I do want you and I really do love you. If it bothers you so much, then I'll spend more time with you than my friends. I know you really despise me drinking with my friends every night, so I'll cut back on it for you. I'm really willing to change, Draco. I swear it."

Draco turned around and faced Hermione who stood there, tears threatening to spill out.

"Draco, I really do love you and I want to be Mrs. Malfoy, really," she whispered as a tear spilled out. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, he smiled softly and thumbed the tear away from her cheek.

"If you're willing to work on this, then I will as well. I love you Hermione."

_If you really want me you just gotta let me know…_


End file.
